The Fourth Quarter Quell- Chapter Two
by DemigodOfShadows
Summary: Once in the Capitol, Mave must be careful what he does. The people are watching his every move. Can he survive the pressure?


I do not own anything from The Hunger Games

I walked up and down the main hallway, Giova looking at me the whole time. Farrow walked into the hallway, where he sat me down.

"Look, let nothing distract you in the Capitol. They only try to persuade you to get in on all the drama. No love life, that's against the rules. My rules, but it's a rule none the less." He told me.

"Okay," I told him.

We walked into the dining room, where Giova sat, twirling cake in her fork.

"So, you scared?" I asked, only trying to start a conversation.

"What do you think, genius? I'm going to a place, where people, are crazy and stupid. Then I'm going to fight for my life against 25 other people. Let me tell you now, I have no survival skills! I had trouble on that hiking trip in school. You don't ask me if I'm scared, I think we have accomplished that much in your tiny brain!" She shouted.

"Sorry," I told her.

She glared at me, until I looked away.

"We are arriving, a shorter trip than I thought," Muffie told us.

We quickly pulled into the train station, where a mob surrounded us with cameras.

They asked so many questions that I couldn't follow.

We hopped inside a limousine, where we then drove into the heart, the newly built Game Hall.

The halls were long and white, like a prison. The only place with a little bit of color was right next to me, Muffie. We got into the elevator, and went up to the fourth floor.

The room was the nicest room I had ever seen.

A brown oak floor held a white couch, white fur rug, two white love seats, a large iron fireplace, with black marble walls, with four hallways leading each to three different bedrooms, more than we needed, but I felt we weren't the only people staying here.

I walked into a thin hallway with the same flooring and walls, but a black fur rug and the doors were wooden white doors.

As I opened the door, I pulled out the small silver key that would be the key to my room. I walked in, and was immediately surprised. The white bed with sheets sat in a black holder. The large window looked over the whole city, with a view changer. The black stone fireplace sat near the foot of my bed, and the giant white book shelf sat near the corner.

I set my stuff down, and sat at the edge of my bed.

If anything, this would be the loop-hole. If I find it, I could figure out a way out of the book, though that didn't see, possible.

I searched around, but nothing activated the white portal like I hoped.

The only thing I could hear, was the unlocking of a door across the hall. I walked out, and to my surprise was a guy about my age, with black hair and white, pale skin. He was almost exact opposite of me. I had short cut blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and was thinner and more muscular that him. His brown eyes were disguised by his hair.

"Um, hey. I'm Mave, district four." I tried to explain.

"I know who you are. I'm Preato, from district three," he told me.

"So, we're roommates now," I tried to say cheerily.

"Oh, then I better move," he said.

He put the key back into the lock, and left the hallway.

Well, someone's not very friendly.

I walked back inside my room to the bookshelf. I pulled back every book, hoping to open the portal. Nothing happened, and that is when I gave up.

Just about the only thing "in my favor" was the fact that I had intense martial arts skills, so that should help in the arena.

I walked into the living room. Giova sat on the couch with Muffie and Farrow. I sat on one of the love seats and put my legs up on the coffee table.

"No, no!" Muffie started.

She swept my feet off of the table.

"The District five tributes will be here soon!" she exclaimed.

I sat up, trying to make it look like it didn't bother me.

"The tributes from three are in the rooms around me. They don't seem very nice," Giova spoke up.

"That Praeto guy WAS gonna be across from me, but he seemed to rude to care," I said.

Suddenly the elevator door opened and four people walked out.

One was a boy. He was a red-haired, brown eyed boy n a leather jacket. He stepped out first. Then came the girl tribute. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, and was tan like me.

They walked to my hallway, and I stood up.

"I better go welcome them," I suggested.

"Not too friendly!" Farrow shouted.

I walked into the hallway. The boy got the room next to mine, and the girl got the one across from me.

They both stood outside, looking at me.

"Hey, I'm Mave, District Four," I started.

"I'm Dreton, this is Victoria," the boy said, then pointing to the girl.

I shook his hand, and it was clammy. I then shook the girls, which was warm and she smelled like vanilla.

They both stepped into their rooms without another word.

I stood in the hallway, still. I walked back into the living room, where the three still sat on the couch.

"They're friendly, but quiet," I declared.

"Don't get too friendly," Farrow started. A woman walked up behind him.

"Mave, there you are. We will be getting ready in a couple of minutes." the lady said.

"Mave, this is Addro, she is your stylist," Muffie said.

"Stylist? That's a little girly, but what's in a couple of minutes?" I asked.

"The opening ceremonies of course," Farrow spoke up.

I just sat down, not knowing what to do.

The District Three tributes stepped out, then sat down in the dining room.

"Well, some people aren't social," Addro spoke up. She turned her head so fast that her black long cut hair swung, and her green eyes reflected the sunlight.

"It is time to get ready, Mave, right this way," Addro commanded.

We went into the elevator and went up to the thirteenth floor. Many "stylists" were waking around, almost in a frantic panic


End file.
